


Together

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Coda for "Carry On". After Sam joins him in Heaven, Dean prays to Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Together

Dean Winchester stepped out of the Roadhouse, leaving the sound of laughter behind him. He could still taste the beer he had drunk, but didn’t feel any of the effects of it. He smiled to himself as he gazed around the parking lot, his eyes falling on Baby, her black coat shining in the moonlight.

Stepping away from the door Dean made his way to the end of the veranda, pausing to enjoy the silence of the night. Heaven truly was a beautiful place. He gazed up toward the millions of stars above him, knowing he should be happy. Sam was with them now. Dean was with all his friends and family. He should feel complete, but instead he felt empty.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath. “Cas.”

He paused, listening. Hearing nothing he continued. “Cas, I hope you can hear me. Bobby told me you helped the kid build this place, to make it perfect. But man… it’s not the same without you. We really, really need to talk, so get your feathery ass over here, man.”

The silence was almost deafening. Dean swallowed hard.

“Please.”

There was a shift in the air, Dean feeling a warmth rush over him as he sensed his presence. “Hello Dean.”

Those two words caused a bubble of excitement to rush up within him, a smile spreading across Dean’s lips as he turned. Castiel was standing not even a foot away, looking as good as he had the day that the Empty had taken him. Dean ran his gaze over him, relief washing over him as he saw that Castiel seemed to be unharmed.

“Cas…”

Without another word Dean closed the distance between them, enveloping Castiel in a firm hug. Castiel seemed to stiffen slightly before he relaxed, hands coming up to grip Dean’s back and return the embrace. Dean buried his face into Cas’ neck, squeezing his eyes closed and savoring the warmth and smell of the other.

Reluctantly Dean let go, stepping back and gripping Cas by the forearms. “How the hell could you do that to me, man.”

“I had to save you,” Castiel said. “It was the only way.”

“Not that.” Dean paused. “Well, that too. I mean before that. How could you say goodbye like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, averting his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us.”

“They’re not. Cas…” He tightened his grip. “You just dropped all that on me, and then you just pushed me aside.”

“If I hadn’t the Empty would have taken you too.”

“Yes, I know. That’s not what I mean.” Dean shook his head. “It’s just… you didn’t even give me a chance to say I love you too.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said, feeling tears welling in his eyes. “I have for a long time. I just didn’t think… with you being an angel…”

Cas stared at him slack jawed. “Dean…”

“We’re kind of both idiots,” Dean said.

Without a word Cas brought his hands to Dean’s face, pulling him toward him. Dean allowed himself to be drawn in, meeting Cas’ lips with his own. He coaxed his way into Cas’ mouth, deepening the kiss as he held Cas close. Cas’ kiss was intoxicating, tongue brushing against Dean’s own as his stubble gently scratched Dean’s face.

Dean didn’t know how long they were there, but his feet and legs had started to hurt from the lack of movement. He pulled back, gasping and resting his forehead against Cas’. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he clung to the angel, not wanting to let him go in case he disappeared once more.

Once he had caught his breath Dean stepped back, becoming aware of the sounds of the Roadhouse. His smile widened as shot Cas a mischievous look.

“You’ve got to come inside, man. Everyone’s going to be thrilled to see you.”

He saw Cas hesitate, but didn’t give him a chance to think. Dean stepped around Cas, catching him by the hand and tugging him toward the door. He swung it open, dragging Cas along behind him and into the smoky, warm interior.

A sense of familiarity washed over Dean as he took in the interior of the Harvelle Roadhouse, a tune playing on the jukebox as idle chatter from the various groups of people milling around. Dean lead Cas over to one corner of the room, waving as he approached them.

Sam was out of his seat in an instance, crossing the room and throwing his arms around Cas in a tight embrace of welcome. He pulled back with a grin. “It’s so good to see you’re okay.”

“It’s good to see you too, Sam,” Cas said. “I believe you’ve only recently arrived.”

Sam nodded. “It’s been a long time.”

“Castiel,” Mary said, stepping up to him and also embracing him.

“I take it you’re the angel,” John said, extending a hand out to him. “I understand I have a lot to thank you for.”

Castiel accepted the hand shake. “I did what I could.”

“Thank you for looking after my boys,” John said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I really don’t know everything,” Mary said. “I was only able to tell him so much.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time now.” Sam said.

“Yeap,” Dean agreed. A thought occurred to him, causing him to panic. “You are staying, right Cas?”

He didn’t like the look that crossed Cas’ face.

“No seriously, you’re staying.” It wasn’t a question.

“Jack made me an arch angel,” Castiel said. “I have a lot of responsibilities.”

“Surely they can wait.”

Cas averted his eyes.

“Cas,” Dean said. “Please.”

Castiel sighed, swallowing before he gave Dean a tight smile. “I can ask Jack to distribute my duties amongst the other angels.”

Relief washed over Dean as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Thank you.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking from one to the other and back. “Finally.”

Dean frowned, shooting him a questioning look. “Huh?”

“You and Cas,” Sam said. “You’ve been pining for each other for years.”

Cas’ eyes widened as Dean felt his stomach twist. “Wait,” Dean said. “You knew?”

“It was kind of obvious, Dean,” Mary told him.

“I guess I should be welcoming you to the family,” John said.

“He was always part of the family,” Dean told him.

“And Jack,” Castiel said.

“Him too.”

“So,” they looked up at the sound of a voice to find Ellen Harvelle approaching them, holding out a tray of beers. “What are we celebrating, Winchesters?”

Dean took one of the beers, raising it, all the while maintaining his grip around Cas. “To family.”

“To family,” the others agreed, raising their own beers.

“Now all we need is Eileen,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow toward Sam.

A sad look flickered over Sam’s face.

“That can be done,” Castiel said. “She has been waiting for you.”

Sam looked up. “Really?”

Castiel nodded.

“When can I see her?”

“She lives not far from here,” Castiel said, stepping away from Dean and pressing a finger against Sam’s forehead. “Let me give you the location.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered before they widened. He nodded, understanding flickering over his face. He looked around his family. “I know I just arrived, but…”

“Take my car,” Mary told him, handing him the keys.

“Go get her, tiger,” Dean teased.

Sam shot him the bitch face before he headed for the door to the Roadhouse. Dean watched him go before slapping Cas on the shoulder. “What say you and me go for a drive.”

Castiel frowned. “Why?”

“Reasons,” Dean said, winking at him. He gave Mary and John an apologetic look. “Sorry to drink and run.”

“We’ll be fine, Dean,” Mary said.

“You kids enjoy yourselves,” John said, reaching for Mary’s hand and leading her back toward the table.

Taking a leaf out of his dad’s book Dean reached for Cas’ hand, linking them together. Taking a final swig of his beer he gave a wave to Ellen before leading Castiel out of the door. Castiel fell into step beside him, allowing himself to be lead toward Baby.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t know yet,” Dean said. “We’ll find someplace, me and you. Our own little piece of Heaven.”

“I’d like that,” Castiel said. “Very much.”

**END**


End file.
